


Используя шифр

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытке предотвратить убийство Кларк и Брюс вынуждены инкогнито попасть на курорт для молодожёнов. Глупые ситуации, UST и вынужденные признания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Используя шифр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking in Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273375) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву 2014 года на diary.ru для команды DC.

Они летели сквозь густой лес по направлению к «Светлым озёрам» — самому известному на Крихлле курорту для молодожёнов. Сидя за рулём флаера, Брюс Уэйн аккуратно провёл их над мостом, продолжая вполголоса ворчать в сторону Кларка Кента:

— Не понимаю, почему именно мы. Да, знаю, у всех крихллианцев чёрные волосы и сине-голубые глаза, но почему бы не отправить вас с Дж’онном? Он бы принял нужный облик.

Кларк же со смешанным чувством веселья и неловкости изучал рекламный проспект дальше.

— Брюс, ты отлично знаешь, что безопаснее посылать тех, кто на самом деле так выглядит. Это касается и краски, и контактных линз. Кроме того, только мы двое из Лиги умеем говорить на крихллианском, точнее хотя бы на наиболее близком к нему диалекте.

— Да здравствуют старые дипломатические миссии и необходимость изучения невразумительных инопланетных языков, — процедил Брюс. — Но я должен быть в Готэме. 

Вздохнув, Кларк перешёл на, возможно, более понятный Брюсу лекторский тон.

— Если система Гаркк действительно послала умеющих менять облик убийц, чтобы покончить со связавшими себя узами брака Королями Крихлла, — размеренно проговорил он, — и если война между двумя системами действительно разразится, ты как никто знаешь, что Земля аккурат между ними. Тебе вообще не придётся волноваться о безопасности Готэма, если полем боя станет вся Земля.

— Сам знаю. У меня просто нет желания потратить выходные, — Брюс хмуро кивнул на брошюрку, — «расслабляясь и блаженствуя».

— Боже упаси, — пробормотал Кларк, а затем повысил голос: — Знаешь, уж я точно не виноват, что на Крихлле право заключать брак есть только у мужчинам. Поверь мне, я с гораздо большим удовольствием взял бы с собой Диану для… — он заглянул в рекламку, — «обучения чувственному массажу».

— Обучения чему?! — Брюс выхватил у него листок и, взглянув на график мероприятий, застонал. — Это будут худшие выходные в моей жизни.

Кларк откинулся на своём сиденье и, подняв взгляд вверх, принялся старательно разглядывать потолок кабины. До курорта оставалось ещё минут тридцать полёта, а они уже готовы друг друга поубивать. И он заранее мог сказать, что притворяться молодожёнами будет непросто.

***

**16:00 – 17:45. Познакомьте нас с собой! Представьте себя и своего возлюбленного нашим дорогим гостям!**

Брюс пододвинул свой стул ближе к стулу Кларка — Кларк тут же сдвинулся вместе со стулом, предоставляя Брюсу больше места. Брюс снова придвинул стул и схватил Кларка за локоть до того, как тот успел бы отодвинуться. 

— Мы поженились только вчера, он всё ещё немного стесняется, — улыбнулся он сидящей рядом паре, которых, по-видимому, удивила сдержанность Кларка.

Брюс окинул взглядом зал. В обществе, где браки могли заключать только мужчины, естественно, не запрещалось — приветствовалось даже — демонстрировать отношения на публике. Все другие пары держались за руки; один из присутствующих и вовсе забрался на колени к своему мужу. Мысленно вздохнув, Брюс стиснул ладонь Кларка в своей и продолжил осматривать зал в поисках какой-нибудь ещё пары, которой было бы неловко. Сидение на коленях, задумался он, могло быть сверхкомпенсацией.

— Немного стесняюсь, да, — запоздало отозвался Кларк. Было заметно, что он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы разорвать прикосновение, и Брюс сдавил его пальцы ещё сильнее.

— Святые стихии, — сказал мужчина, сидящий слева от них, и улыбнулся своему партнёру, — такое счастье, что наш брак осуществился. Я тоже едва могу сдерживать желание постоянно касаться Шата.

Его сосед — видимо, Шат — всем телом подался к нему, и они слились в страстном поцелуе.

— Тем не менее, скромность довольно очаровательная черта, — продолжил первый говоривший, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Эй! Не смей флиртовать с ним, — игриво проворчал Шат, проводя ладонью по его волосам.

Тут со стула поднялся сотрудник курорта, который привёл их в зал.

— Прошу внимания, господа! — возвестил он. — В эти выходные мы рады приветствовать всех вас на закрытом курорте для новобрачных «Светлые озёра»! Мы предоставляем вам возможность поближе познакомиться с вашими возлюбленными, чтобы ваша совместная жизнь отныне длилась долго и счастливо. — Он ослепительно улыбнулся сидящим по кругу парам. — Многие из вас, наверное, уже услышали, что в эти выходные «Светлые озёра» с гордостью предоставляют свои услуги Нашим Королевским Величествам, Джиану и Колто!

Он поклонился в сторону двух царственно выглядящих и очень молодых мужчин, которые слегка кивнули ему в ответ. Все остальные присутствующие преклонили колено, смыкая раскрытые ладони перед лицами; Брюс и Кларк последовали за всеми, а Брюс искоса оглядывал толпу, ища намёки, что кто-либо хоть немного замешкался перед оказанием уважения королевским особам.

Когда все вернулись на места, ведущий жизнерадостно продолжил:

— Мы начнём со знакомства. И, чтобы всем было интереснее — и веселее, — представлять вас станут ваши партнёры, назвав ровно пять черт характера, которые они в вас любят.

Процедура знакомства началась по кругу. Брюс внимательнейшим образом слушал каждый сентиментальный, восторженный ответ, пытаясь отследить неискренность, которая могла бы выдать замаскированного убийцу. Он знал, что Кларк ловит изменения сердцебиения и другие невербальные знаки. Раз за разом ответы звучали вполне правдиво, и Брюс вдруг подумал, не послал ли Гаркк на дело двух возлюбленных. Это могло всё усложнить, потому что…

— …достоинства вашего возлюбленного, господин?

Запоздало Брюс понял, что ведущий и другие пары смотрят на него, ожидая ответа. Он так сфокусировался на возможном убийце, что совсем забыл подготовить список подходящих черт для Кларка.

— О, привет всем, — начал он неловко. Полагалось, что они оба ещё смущаются быть вместе на публике, так что начало было подходящим. — Меня зовут Брюс… — Из-за крихллианского произношения вышло больше похоже на «Брусс», но звучало вполне похоже. — И это мой партнёр, Кларк. Кларк, он… очень надёжный, вы всегда можете довериться нему. (Ладно, это хотя бы не было ложью.) И он смелый. (Оставалось ещё три. По лицам присутствующих было очевидно, что его эпитетам не хватает блеска.) И как вы все можете видеть, он невероятно красив. — Дружное одобрительное бормотание волной прошло по залу, и Кларк как будто бы смутился. — А ещё он, хм, ослепительный, и он самый добрый мужчина из всех, кого я знаю, — закончил Брюс и изо всех сил улыбнулся Кларку, пытаясь изобразить влюблённость.

Недоумённо моргнув, Кларк едва заметно возвёл глаза вверх.

— Наверное, больше всего я люблю в Брюсе его неподражаемое чувство юмора, — начал он с кривой улыбкой. — И он гораздо храбрее меня. Ещё он самый умный из всех моих знакомых, а я знаю довольно много невероятно умных людей. — Он на мгновение заколебался. Брюс ехидно подумал, что, видимо, Кларк совершенно не знает, что бы ещё сказать о нём хорошего. — Я знаю, — тем временем продолжил Кларк, — что он будет возражать, но он тоже очень добрый, хотя изо всех сил пытается не показать этого перед другими. И он гораздо красивее, чем думает!

Возгласы одобрения последовали за возвышенной речью Кларка, хотя тот больше не смотрел на Брюса и выглядел крайне смущённым. К счастью, другие пары решили, что это показывает, насколько глубоки чувства Кларка к его новообретённому мужу, и потому он не может выразить их в простых словах.

— Заметил что-нибудь необычное? — спросил Брюс, когда приветствие закончилось. — Хоть кто-нибудь лгал? Хоть одна зацепка, что кто-то из присутствующих с Гаркка, а не Крихлла?

Они шли по коридору к залу, в котором их ждал ужин. Кларк помотал головой.

— Считается, что их навыки смены облика невероятно хороши, я не удивлюсь, если они умеют полностью контролировать дыхание и сердечный ритм.

— Я заметил несколько странностей, но тоже ничего определённого, — Брюс перевёл взгляд на Кларка и увидел, что тот, нахмурившись, о чём-то напряжённо размышляет. — О чём думаешь? 

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я «ослепительный»?

Брюс фыркнул.

— Такое сложно оспорить. У тебя совершенные физические параметры и превосходный ум, ты больше, чем ослепительный. — Он сердито посмотрел на криптонца: — Не могу поверить, что ты назвал меня «красивым». Глупее ты придумать не мог.

Кларк нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— А мне показалось, что тебе отлично подходит.

Ещё раз язвительно хмыкнув, Брюс обернулся на пробормотавшего что-то Кларка, но что бы тот ни сказал, слова оказались заглушены шумом из обеденного зала, двери которого распахнулись перед ними.

***

**18:00 – 19:30. Ужин! Наслаждайтесь вкусами изумительнейших блюд нашей кухни вместе со своим партнёром!**

Обычаи крихллианской кухни не допускали использования столовых приборов, всё бралось исключительно руками. Кларк окунул кусочек хлеба во что-то зелёное на тарелке перед собой и начал есть, наслаждаясь насыщенным вкусом трав. Он ещё жевал, восхищаясь смесью острых и пряных ноток, когда заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Брюса. Пробежавшись глазами по залу, он понял, что все другие пары кормят друг друга с рук.

«Ох, да бога ради!..»

Через силу он изобразил виноватую улыбку в сторону Брюса:

— Прости… любимый… он был такой аппетитный.

Потянувшись к хлебу, Брюс отломил кусочек и, едва заметно ухмыляясь, поднёс к лицу Кларка.

— Конечно, дорогой, угощайся, — сладко сказал он.

Подавшись вперёд, Кларк взял хлеб губами. Он заметил, что глаза Брюса сканируют толпу, тот, несомненно, искал любые доказательства на случай, если кто-нибудь из присутствующих не знаком со столовым этикетом Криххла. Теперь уже Кларк взял с ближайшего блюда плод, напоминающий маленькую помидорку.

— Открой рот, милый.

Брюс подчинился, и Кларк вложил в его рот красный шарик. По его пальцам мимолётно скользнули губы Брюса, и от этого прикосновения ему отчего-то вмиг стало неловко.

Другие пары, пользуясь возможностью, прихватывали губами и покусывали пальцы своих супругов, и ужин обретал атмосферу гораздо большей чувственности, чем можно было предположить. Один из той пары, что сидела ближе к Брюсу и Кларку, окунул пальцы в маленький горшочек с чем-то вроде розового крема и как раз поднёс их ко рту своего мужа, чтобы тот облизал их; причмокивающие и влажные звуки неимоверно смущали. Или, точнее, это Кларка они неимоверно смущали, другим парам такой ужин явно нравился. 

Оглянувшись на Брюса, он увидел, что тот держит на весу покрытые розовым кремом пальцы, и улыбка на его лице была отчётливо зловредной.

— Ох, дорогой, ты же знаешь, что я это не люблю, — торопливо отодвинулся Кларк. Этот ублюдок ещё и наслаждался! Понимал, насколько ему неловко, и получал от этого истинное удовольствие.

— Совсем чуть-чуть тебе не повредит, — елейно возразил Брюс и снова поднёс к его лицу ладонь.

Не желая устраивать сцену, Кларк позволил пальцам Брюса оказаться у себя во рту.

Крем неожиданно оказался очень вкусным, и Кларк тщательно собрал его с пальцев. Где-то под сладостью крема он распробовал оттеняющую её резкую нотку солёного пота.

— М-м-м… — неосознанно протянул он, обвивая языком один из пальцев Брюса.

Тот довольно резко отдёрнул ладонь.

— Видишь? — сказал он. — Не так уж и невкусно.

В свою очередь окунув пальцы в горшочек, Кларк поднял ладонь к губам Брюса, щедро набранный розовый крем стекал по его пальцам.

— Тебе точно понравится, — игриво подмигнул он и увидел, как раздражённо дёрнулись брови. Однако Брюс всё же дал пальцам Кларка проникнуть внутрь своего рта.

Там оказалось тепло и гладко. Влажная, шелковистая плоть окружала его пальцы. Издав невнятное удивлённое восклицание, Брюс прикрыл глаза и слизывал крем, тёплый мягкий язык двигался между пальцами Кларка.

Необъяснимый, странный порыв охватил его. Ему хотелось чуть шевельнуть ладонью, чтобы лучше изучить поверхность рта Брюса, коснуться алой гладкости внутренней стороны щеки, дотронуться… Поймав и оборвав мысль, он мягко отвёл руку от губ Брюса.

— Хм… Вкусно, — пробормотал тот, не скрывая удивления.

Против воли Кларк вспомнил аромат и вкус крема и почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной. Кушанье было не просто вкусно.

Окунув пальцы в крем, Брюс тихо усмехнулся:

— Обмен?

Брюс уже заканчивал собирать последние капли крема с его пальцев, когда один из соседей шутливо толкнул Кларка в плечо.

— Я посмотрю, вы двое готовитесь к долгой и бурной ночи? — сказал он, искоса поглядывая на них. — Даже немного _хлара_ действуют очень долго, вы же знаете.

— Сканд прав, — кивнул его партнёр. — Съедите слишком много и вообще уснуть не сможете.

— Хотя это и неплохо, ведь так? — улыбнулся названный Скандом своему мужу, подвигав бровями. Они рассмеялись и вернулись к своему вину.

Заглянув в пустой горшочек, Кларк поднял глаза на Брюса. Тот пожал плечами.

— Я не думаю, — тихо сказал он на криптонском, — что это повлияет на человека и криптонца.

Кларку оставалось только надеяться, что он прав.

***

**20:00 – 22:00. Учимся делать чувственный массаж! Узнайте, за что лучше взяться вашим рукам, успокойте вашего партнёра после дневных забот и взбодрите для жаркой ночи!**

— Давай ты будешь первым, — сказал Кларк, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Они уже сменили одежду на лёгкие халаты с логотипом курорта и стояли перед отведённым их паре массажным столом.

— Не стесняйтесь, парни! — оживлённо воскликнул инструктор. — Высвобождаете руки из рукавов халата, ложитесь на стол, и мы начнём учить ваших мужей, как ублажить вас.

Брюс со всем возможным достоинством сдвинул халат до пояса и улёгся на стол. В изголовье располагалась подушка, так что он мог комфортно устроиться на ней лицом. Он закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на разговорах других пар. Может быть, кто-нибудь проявит небрежность и не сможет скрыть гарккианский акцент? Изо всех сил он сосредоточился на ворковании голосов вокруг.

Проклятая подушка пахла в точности как тот самый чёртов крем, который они ели за ужином. 

Прислушиваясь к чужим разговорам, он невольно подмечал путь, по которому ладони Кларка касались его плеч. Пальцы у Супермена, конечно же, были сильные, но прикосновения оказались на удивление аккуратными, с невероятной точностью тот находил и разминал все очаги напряжения на его шее и плечах. Возможно, он использовал рентгеновское зрение и оценивал, где мышцы наиболее натянуты? Пальцы плавно скользили по плечам, и Брюс невольно вспомнил их ощущение и их вкус у себя на языке.

Беседы других пар были кошмарно скучными. 

Большей частью это были перегруженные намёками обещания, чем они займутся ночью. Несмотря на это он продолжал слушать, но руки Кларка двигались вниз по его спине, оглаживая бока, ласковые и умиротворяющие, и Брюс начинал замечать за собой, что погружается в ощущение тепла и что-то похожее на дрёму.

Он едва не подпрыгнул и не соскочил со стола, когда ладони спустились ниже поясницы. Только потом он услышал, что инструктор велит продолжать двигаться вниз, и для Кларка было бы очень рискованно проигнорировать указание. Стиснув зубы, Брюс отмечал каждое мягкое и заботливое, поначалу сомневающееся, а потом — когда Брюс не одёрнул его — более уверенное движение пальцев Кларка. В этом не было ничего личного, напомнил он себе. Его не должны были оскорблять тёплые, ласковые прикосновения. Всё это только ради их миссии, так что не было причин возмущаться наглостью ладоней, трогающих его там, где никто не имел права его трогать… ладоней сильных и одновременно нежных.

Он едва не подавился вдохом, когда пальцы Кларка скользнули глубже, касаясь тех областей, которых ни в коем случае не должны были касаться. Причин возмущаться нет. Просто расслабься. Брюс пытался сосредоточиться на бестолковом ворковании вокруг. Подушка всё так же воняла сладостью того самого _хлара_ , который он совсем недавно слизывал с пальцев Кларка. Пальцев Кларка, которые касались его губ и проникали в рот.

Не было ничего постыдного, что в такой ситуации он возбудился. Меж тем руки Кларка снова перешли на спину, как и велел инструктор. Ничего постыдного. Это была просто физическая реакция на долгий и умелый массаж эрогенных зон. В самом деле, этого сложно было избежать.

Глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, он думал о самых невозбуждающих вещах, так что ко времени, когда первая часть урока закончилась, смог сесть как ни в чём не бывало, словно бы массаж и не произвёл на него никакого эффекта, кроме расслабления.

— Твоя очередь, — сказал он, направляя Кларка к столу. Тот мешкал, теперь зная, как — и где — будет проходить массаж, но кроме как лечь выбора у него не было. Брюс усмехнулся и растёр по ладоням масло.

Слушая щебечущий над ухом голос инструктора и подчиняясь каждому жизнерадостному указанию, начал он с плеч Кларка. Мускулы под его пальцами были натянуты, как канаты, словно Кларк с мига на миг ожидал удара, и Брюс, оценив степень дискомфорта Супермена, испытал нетипичную для него жалость. Он склонился вниз, как если бы хотел прошептать любовнику что-то нежное.

— Не бойся, Кларк. Мы не будем это вспоминать.

Вскинув голову, Кларк посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором в равной степени смешались уязвлённость и отчаянье.

— Иди к чёрту со своим снисхождением! — еле слышно прошипел он и опустил лицо обратно на подушку.

Отлично. Если криптонец хотел именно так, то…

Брюс взялся разминать закаменевшие мышцы с такой силой, что кое-кто с удивлением посмотрел на него. После нескольких минут и двух, к слову, очень уставших рук он сдался и просто позволил ладоням двигаться по плечам Кларка и по его спине без какой-то конкретной цели. Кожа под его пальцами была лишь немного более гладкой по текстуре, чем человеческая: разница была слишком незначительной, чтобы кто-то другой заметил её. Брюс растёр между ладонями больше масла, оценивая ощущение, как эта без единой неровности кожа мягко скользит под его нажимом. Возвращаясь к плечам, он с удивлением понял, что некоторая часть напряжённости из линий мускулов исчезла. Неодобрительно подведя итог своим стараниям, он продолжил прилагать усилия, чтобы всё-таки размять их и расслабить.

Инструктор велел им спускаться ниже, за линию пояса, но Брюс не решался. С огромным удовольствием он бы устроил для Кларка такие же минуты неловкости, какие испытал, но сейчас, когда он потратил столько усилий на массаж, ему была неприемлема сама идея, что криптонец снова будет напряжён и раздражён. Так что он просто гладил пальцами бока и поясницу и внимательно отслеживал возникновение мельчайших намёков на физическое проявление возмущения. Ниже он не спускался. Бока Кларка мягко вздымались и опадали в такт его дыханию, тело казалось полностью расслабившимся и успокоившимся. Избежав искушения всё же скользнуть ладонями под ткань сбившегося на бёдрах халата, Брюс не стал проверять, так ли тверда задница Кларка, какой она казалась под Суперменовским спандексом. Он вновь направил ладони к плечам, и Кларк, коротко и недовольно вздохнув, поёрзал.

— Ну же, господин Брюс, почему вы не следуете моим указаниям? — улыбался, делая одобрительные жесты руками в сторону Кларка, инструктор. — Разве он не заслуживает вашего внимания?

Брюс почувствовал, как плечи под его пальцами напряглись.

— Он… очень боится щекотки, — наспех придумал он. — Я обещаю, что попробую все ваши советы наедине.

Всполохи смешков пробежались по комнате, а инструктор вскинул брови:

— О, понимаю… Боится щекотки? Можете дальше не говорить.

Ухмылка на его лице отчётливо говорила, что в этой культуре существовала какая-то аллюзия на то, чтобы бояться щекотки, и этой аллюзии Брюс не знал. Он мысленно пнул себя и постарался изобразить такую же понимающую улыбку.

— Полагаю, с вами мы на сегодня закончили, — меж тем продолжил инструктор, и успевший поднять голову Кларк коротко, но очень недовольно взглянул на Брюса. — Отпустим нашу щекочущуюся пару обратно в их номер?

Раздалось ещё больше взрывов смеха. Запахнув халат, Кларк попытался выскользнуть из комнаты, опередив его, но Брюс успел схватить его за руку. По всему походило, что Кларк изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не послать его подальше.

— Всё хорошо, милый, — ласково пробормотал Брюс, насмерть вцепившись в руку Кларка. — Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Взгляд Кларка резал острее кинжала. Стиснув зубы в гримасе наиболее близкой к улыбке, Брюс продолжал улыбаться, пока они не покинули комнату.

***

**22:15. Огни гаснут! Пусть успокоительные сумеречные трели _тилларна_ убаюкают вас и вашего возлюбленного… или вдохновят на любые действия, которые вам захочется совершить. Спите глубоко и хорошенько, если вы понимаете, о чём мы. **

Дверь номера захлопнулась за ними.

— Отличная работа, Брюс, идеальный способ не привлечь к нам внимания! — прорычал Кларк. — Ты подумал, что я врежу тебе, если ты коснёшься моей задницы? Ты считаешь, что я настолько непрофессионален?!

Брюс пожал плечами:

— Ты казался расслабившимся. Мне, хм, совсем не хотелось, чтобы ты снова стал напряжён.

Он будто бы и правда раскаивался, и на мгновение раздражение Кларка дрогнуло, но он стиснул зубы и продолжил:

— Замечательно! В любом случае прямо сейчас я снова очень даже напряжён.

Мимолётная, как падающая звезда, улыбка скользнула по лицу Брюса, он вскинул руки и пошевелил пальцами.

— Мне попробовать расслабить тебя ещё раз? — Под его взглядом улыбка Брюса исчезла. — Извини. Я же забыл, как тебе нравится быть взвинченным.

— Кто бы говорил, Мистер Умиротворение.

Отвернувшись от Брюса, он резко сел на кровать… единственную в их номере кровать. Конечно же. И к тому же удручающе неширокую кровать.

— Я могу лечь на полу, — великодушно предложил Брюс, словно прочёл его мысли.

— Не делай мне своих чёртовых одолжений, — нахмурился Кларк. — И, как я уже сказал, снисхождения твоего мне тоже не нужно. Вряд ли я буду спать этой ночью, послушаю, не будет ли каких-либо подозрительных бесед. — Он поднял взгляд на Брюса, который уже открыл окно: — Куда ты собрался?

— Собираюсь осмотреться и изучить обстановку. А ты оставайся слушать и, может быть, сможешь что-нибудь уловить. — Он задержался на подоконнике на грани света и темноты и послал Кларку насмешливый воздушный поцелуй.

— Не жди меня, дорогая, — мрачно пробормотал Кларк, когда Бэтмен растворился в ночи.

В номере было тихо.

Откинувшись на подушку, Кларк сосредоточил слух, чтобы попробовать уловить разговоры внутри здания. К его раздражению, конечно же, в подавляющем большинстве это были звуки прикосновений, тяжёлое дыхание, стоны страсти и крики экстаза. Смущающая лавина шумов была довольно эффективной завесой, а если бы профессиональные убийцы вдруг забеспокоились о возможности прослушки, они, скорее всего, смогли бы вписать в неё переговоры на каком-нибудь шифре.

Интереса ради Кларк попробовал представить, как можно бы было составить код, в котором звуки занятия любовью означали бы обсуждение стратегии. Так что когда один из заговорщиков шумно выдыхает: «Да, да, сильнее!» — это на самом деле могло бы означать «Во сколько начнём?», а количество стонов с другой стороны стало бы ответом. Кларк продолжал пытаться отфильтровать менее интенсивные звуки среди обилия постельных разговоров, стараясь не слишком вторгаться в интимную сферу жизни других людей. Ему хватало того, что он уже слышал.

Может быть, ему и Брюсу стоит принять на вооружение такой же шифр? Тот, в котором «Я люблю тебя» значило бы «Мне кажется, за нами наблюдают», а «Я так долго ждал этого» — «Заметил что-то подозрительное?». Может быть, «Ты меня возбуждаешь» служил бы обозначением определённой стратегии в битве, а «Это божественно» подразумевал уже совсем другой план.

Мысли Кларка блуждали, он размышлял, как такая система должна использоваться и как на ней будут звучать обсуждения между ними двумя. Шифр. Ладони Брюса на его плечах, их ласковое движение вниз по спине. «Хочу, чтобы ты это сделал» могло означать «Думаю, нам лучше вызвать подкрепление». Пальцы Брюса медлят, они горячие, они дразнят, не двигаются дальше. «Пожалуйста, ещё, не останавливайся» могло бы стать кодом для… для чего-нибудь, Кларк не мог придумать, для чего.

«Пожалуйста, ещё, не останавливайся». Это, видимо, будет довольно важным понятием. Что-то вроде «Мне кажется, нам грозит ужасная опасность».

Проваливаясь в беспорядочную мешанину полусонных мыслей, Кларк услышал, как в комнату через окно прошмыгнул Брюс, а потом кровать прогнулась под весом второго тела.

— Получил неплохое представление о местности, — пробурчал тот, укладываясь рядом. 

Кровать была слишком мала, и Кларк мог ощущать, как одна из лопаток Брюса касается его спины, даже несмотря на то, что это было едва уловимо. Одна из ступней Брюса задевала его икру. Кларк лежал в тишине, между дрёмой и бодрствованием, и эти две точки горели на его теле словно лучи света.

— Мне кажется, нам грозит ужасная опасность, — сонно пробормотал он.

За его плечом Брюс фыркнул:

— А что-то новенькое есть?

Сон утягивал Кларка в мир неясных мыслей. Ему вспомнилось, как нежно язык Брюса обвивался вокруг его пальцев, как руки Брюса ласково гладили его обнажённую спину.

«Мне кажется, нам грозит ужасная опасность…»

***

**11:00 – 14:00. Викторина молодожёнов! Проверьте свои знания о причудах и привычках ваших возлюбленных и получите удовольствие и призы!**

Брюс вздохнул, когда его с другими мужчинами вывели из комнаты ожидания обратно к их «супругам». Всё ещё никаких попыток убийства, и он уже начал подозревать, не было ли всё происходящее тщательно продуманной шуткой. Два юных короля выглядели абсолютно спокойными и безмятежными… неужели это Дж’онн или кто-то ещё слепил из ничего бестолковую угрозу, чтобы обеспечить ему и Кларку что-то вроде отпуска?

Если это так, то ничего не вышло. Брюс уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько раздражённым и выведенным из себя. «Пожалуйста, пусть кто-нибудь попытается кого-нибудь убить, и мы с Кларком покончим с этим до того, как…»

— Добро пожаловать к нам обратно, прекрасные господа! — объявил ведущий, отвратительно ухмыляясь. — Пока вас не было, мы задали вашим супругам серию вопросов. Ваша задача: попробовать угадать, что они ответили. Победители нашей викторины получают подарочную путёвку на ещё одну неделю на нашем курорте, в любое время по их выбору!

Брюс всем сердцем понадеялся, что они не выиграют.

Подготовка к викторине прошла… кошмарно. 

— Давай так сделаем, — через силу сказал Кларк тогда. — Я отлично понимаю, что ты хочешь ухитриться, чтобы наше участие не было чересчур подозрительно провальным. Со своей стороны я буду отвечать на всё так честно, как смогу, как если бы мы действительно были парой. А ты можешь приспособить ответы под своё усмотрение. Ты намного опытнее в этих «коварностях», — изобразил он в воздухе кавычки, — чем я.

Брюс не выспался, и его раздражала уже сама идея, что ему придётся участвовать в такой нелепости.

— Не показывай кавычки в воздухе, — отрезал он, — это выглядит по-идиотски. Ненавижу, когда люди так делают, когда я спорю с ними.

Переплетя руки на груди, Кларк посмотрел на него с выражением смутной обиды.

— Я просто попытаюсь быть настолько честным, насколько получится, ладно? Дальше вести игру будешь ты.

Когда Брюс вернулся обратно в зал, Кларк сидел, опять скрестив руки на груди, но в этот раз на его лице не было ни следа обиды. Вместо этого на нём попеременно отражались то веселье, то досада. 

Вкрадчивым голосом ведущий первым обратился к Брюсу, очевидно, из-за того, что они сидели к нему ближе всех.

— Итак, Брюс. Первый вопрос для тебя: где прошло ваше первое свидание?

Брюс не мог не улыбнуться. Если бы они действительно были парой, он знал, как ответит Кларк.

— На круизном лайнере, — самодовольно ответил он.

Кларк поднял небольшую карточку; конечно же, там было неаккуратно написано «Круиз». Он вскинул руку, чтобы дать «пять» Кларку, и понял, что все странно смотрят на них.

— Что? — спросил он.

Кларк негромко кашлянул:

— Мне кажется, что после правильного ответа мы, хм, должны целоваться.

Пока Брюс смотрел на него, Кларк потянулся к нему и очень целомудренно прижался губами к его губам.

Все остальные в комнате осуждающе загудели.

— Вы называете это поцелуем? — уколол их ведущий. — Давненько мы не встречали настолько робких молодожёнов. — Все засмеялись, а Кларк неловко поёрзал, когда ведущий продолжил, обращаясь к аудитории: — Давайте на первый раз мы их простим. Согласны? Я уверен, что в следующий раз, когда они ответят правильно, у них получится лучше.

Вопрос был задан по кругу всем остальным парам в комнате, многие отвечали на него правильно и тут же с энтузиазмом сцеплялись языками. Ради всех вселенных и планет, почему им попалась та самая, где публичное проявление чувственности всячески поощрялось! Когда начался следующий раунд, Брюс собрался с духом. Он обязан ответить правильно — они и так уже вызвали подозрение. А когда он ответит, он снова будет целоваться с Кларком, и в этот раз более «искренне». Ощущение короткого, бесстрастного прикосновения губ Кларка к его губам ощущалось до сих пор, как тёплое эхо.

— Второй вопрос должен быть лёгким для тебя, Брюс. Что Кларк мог назвать самой дорогой для тебя вещью?

Это было проще некуда.

— Мою машину, — тут же ответил он.

Поднимая карточку, Кларк не скрывал удивления: на ней было написано «стетоскоп отца». Под болтовню ведущего, который опять отпустил в их адрес шуточку, Кларк проговорил:

— Прости. Я думал, это будет легко.

Брюс мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Он иногда забывал, что Кларк действительно знал Брюса Уэйна, настоящего Брюса Уэйна, а не только Бэтмена. Тот же как будто огорчился.

— Всё хорошо, Кларк, в следующем раунде у нас всё получится, — сказал Брюс, стараясь создать впечатление, будто ему было дело до этой викторины.

Большинство других пар заработали право на влажные поцелуи, и круг вернулся к ним.

— Брюс, кто из вас двоих хуже водит?

Брюс не мог не улыбнуться самую малость, вспоминая целый ряд приключений с участием бэтмобиля.

— Кларк.

С усмешкой подняв карточку и подтвердив ответ, Кларк наклонился к нему, встречая его губы снова.

В этот раз Брюс попытался сделать так, чтобы это казалось настоящим поцелуем, он закрыл глаза и позволил рту Кларка некоторое время прижиматься к его рту. Когда Кларк начал отодвигаться, он не смог воспротивиться желанию потянуться за ним следом и прошептать на ухо: 

— Попробуешь распустить язык и, клянусь, получишь кольцо, когда вернёмся домой.

На лице Кларка, когда он откинулся на спинку стула, не выражалось ничего, он ничем не показал, что вообще слышал Брюса. Следующим вопросом был: «Что каждый день делает Брюс перед тем, как ложится спать?»

Тоже легко.

— Проверяю, что все двери заперты, — криво усмехнулся он.

Кивнув, Кларк поднял свою карточку с правильным ответом, в уголках его рта подёргивалась улыбка. Когда комната одобрительно засвистела, он положил ладони на плечи Брюса и притянул его к себе ближе.

Мысль об опасности вспыхнула к мозгу Брюса, когда он посмотрел в глаза Кларка перед поцелуем, но всё-таки он оказался не готов почувствовать язык Кларка между своих губ, касающийся его зубов, с интересом раздвигающий их вопреки желанию Брюса («Язык из стали», — подсказал его разум с ненормальной невозмутимостью) и мягко касающийся его рта изнутри, словно пламя. Брюс не сдержал поражённого вздоха, когда язык Кларка скользнул по его языку, нежно задел зубы в последний раз, а потом отступил. Напоследок Кларк наклонился ближе к его уху и прошептал:

— Никогда, Брюс, никогда не угрожай мне. Даже в шутку.

Голос был хриплый, и Брюс услышал, как сглотнул Кларк перед тем, как под гром оваций откинуться обратно. Его щёки были алее алого.

Они смерили друг друга взглядами.

Дальше у них спросили: «Самое странное место, где вы когда-либо занимались любовью?»

Если бы они были парой, ответ, наверное, звучал бы: «В Антарктиде» или «В воздухе», но ответ должен был быть одновременно и правдоподобным, и достаточно близким к правде, чтобы…

— В пещере, — ответил Брюс.

Когда Кларк показал табличку с таким же ответом, Брюс подался к нему и прижался к его губам, готовясь в свою очередь попробовать вторгнуться в чужой рот.

Он ожидал, что губы криптонца будут плотно сжаты, и знал, что не сможет силой разомкнуть их. И потому его ошарашило, когда те с готовностью приоткрылись, а перед его ищущим языком оказался влажный и горячий рот. Он услышал короткое мычание, но не смог бы сказать, кто издал этот звук: он или Кларк, — потому что он пробовал, осязал, ласкал.

Это даже было не ошеломление, а что-то большее, когда он отстранился, едва находя в себе силы удержаться на стуле. Другим парам потребовалось кошмарно много времени, чтобы ответить на тот же вопрос. Такое чувство, что до них с Кларком никогда больше не дойдёт очередь. Всё, что хотел Брюс, это послать к чертям викторину и уйти отсюда — дьявол их подери, другие пары всё отвечали и отвечали. Он не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Кларка. На его губы, мягко раскрывшиеся перед поцелуем, словно он даже не думал о возможности отказаться. Словно Кларк хотел этого. Невозможно. Всё это сплошная нелепость.

«Да какого чёрта им нужно столько времени, чтобы ответить!»

Следующим вопросом стал: «Предмет одежды Кларка, который Брюс терпеть не может?» — что было легко, потому что они оба знали, как Брюс ненавидел поношенную толстовку с изображением Метрополиса, которую Кларк периодически надевал на Сторожевой башне.

— Маловато величия, — всегда говорил Брюс. 

— Удобная, — неизменно отвечал Кларк.

Но в этот раз Брюс совсем не думал о споре, погружаясь в ещё один поцелуй, и в этот раз они дразнили и изучали друг друга, требовали, и бросали вызов, и открывались для чего-то большего. Для большего. Кларк вскинул руки, словно хотел погрузить ладони в его волосы, но вместо этого с видимым усилием опустил их обратно на бока Брюса. 

Они разделились под бурный свист других пар и острый взгляд ведущего.

— Неплохо. Очевидно, вы неплохо знаете друг друга, — сказал он. Не было ли подозрительности в его голосе? — Похоже, в нашем соревновании вы вырываетесь вперёд.

Искоса взглянув в глаза Кларка, Брюс увидел в них мысль, которая пришла в голову и ему: слишком хорошо. Победа привлечёт к ним внимание. Пора перестать рваться доказывать всем и каждому своё превосходство — и гарантировать, что они не выиграют.

Поэтому следующие три ответа Брюс сознательно сказал неправильно, даже хотя он отлично знал, какой была любимая еда Кларка и кто из них выиграл бы битву за одеяло. К веселью аудитории они даже устроили что-то вроде ссоры по этому вопросу. А третьим вопросом стал тот, в котором спрашивалось о предпочитаемой Кларком позе при занятии любовью, и вот здесь Брюс честно не знал ответа. Лицо Кларка, когда он поднял карточку, было пунцовым, и Брюс едва не рассмеялся в голос. Представить, что Супермен, если уж он каким-то образом окажется в одной постели с Бэтменом, предпочтёт быть снизу в положении лицом к лицу… Это было довольно смешно.

Очень смешно.

Вопросы шли один за другим, и Брюс отвечал неправильно, пока их отставание не стало настолько безнадёжным, что ведущий уже устал отпускать по их поводу шуточки. Другие пары целовались и ворковали, Кларк же выглядел всё недовольнее, даже несчастнее. Конечно, он, как и Брюс, не любил проигрывать и потому всё сильнее огорчался, потому что даже в столь идиотском соревновании, как это, они упустили победу, когда могли победить с лёгкостью.

И наконец последний вопрос. Ещё один вопрос, и он никогда больше не будет нервничать от перспективы опять целовать Кларка. Никогда. Боже, спасибо тебе! 

Когда ведущий повернулся к ним с последним вопросом, краем глаза Брюс заметил странное выражение на лице Кларка. Тот выглядел чем-то очень огорчённым, он чуть прикусил нижнюю губу, словно в нетерпении.

— Брюс, милый, — с сардонической усмешкой сказал ведущий. — Ваша пара полностью растеряла столь впечатляющее начальное преимущество. Наш последний вопрос станет для вас вопросом престижа. — Он поднял карточку и прочитал: — Какая привычка Кларка, когда вы с ним спорите, раздражает тебя сильнее всего?

Он с трудом сдержал смех. Совсем недавно он же дал Кларку ответ на этот вопрос, так что неизменно-честный криптонец должен был послушно написать правильный ответ. Всё, что Брюсу нужно сделать, это сказать что-нибудь абсолютно неправильное, и они будут свободны, и он никогда не почувствует движений языка Кларка по внутренней поверхности своего рта и тех пугающе мягких губ на своих губах. Просто дать неверный ответ — и всё закончится. Всё просто.

Просто.

— Когда… — он запнулся на секунду и решил начать снова: — Когда он во время спора показывает в воздухе кавычки.

Он не дождался, пока Кларк поднимет карточку, а лишь сгрёб его в объятие и поцеловал — словно только это было важно. Словно это было важно.

На мгновение Кларк замер, но затем обнял его за плечи и поцелуй углубился, пальцы скользнули в волосы Брюса. Он чувствовал кожей, как дрожат ладони Кларка.

Брюс дрожал и сам.

Гром аплодисментов вынудил их разорвать поцелуй. Брюс подумал, что вряд ли нашёл бы другую причину оторваться от Кларка. Не сказав ни слова и с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, они сидели и не смотрели друг на друга. Остальные пары продолжали отвечать. Заключительная речь ведущего будто разрушила чары. Как только викторина была объявлена законченной, Брюс вскочил на едва слушающиеся ноги и онемевшими губами изобразил улыбку в сторону Кларка:

— Увидимся на танцах, — сообразил заявить он.

Что бы ни увидел Кларк в его глазах, этого, похоже, было достаточно, чтобы не последовать за Брюсом, когда он покинул комнату.

***

**16:00 – 20:00. Насладитесь прелестью танцев в сумерках! Присоединяйтесь к нам на веранде для танцев, угоститесь лучшими напитками и закусками и почувствуйте торжество тишины под лучами выходящих на небосвод лун. Каждому гостю предоставляются костюмы!**

К тому времени, как Кларк дошёл до их номера, там уже, конечно, было пусто. На кровати он увидел сложенную стопочкой одежду, поверх которой лежала написанная от руки записка на крихллианском: «Два костюма для вечерних танцев».

Подчерк был не Брюса. Костюма Брюса уже не было.

Кларк развернул то, что осталось ему: синевато-серый псевдовоенный мундир, который был дополнен бутафорским мечом. Одеваясь, он чувствовал себя довольно нелепо, однако костюм оказался вполне его размера. Встав перед зеркалом, Кларк окинул себя критическим взглядом. Подобный тип одежды по-своему даже шёл ему, если забыть, как по-дурацки он себя в нём чувствовал.

Он попытался представить, где сейчас Брюс. Возможно, занят чем-то полезным: разведывает обстановку, или за кем-то следит, или делает ещё что-нибудь. Уж он точно не стоит перед зеркалом и не гадает, делает ли костюм его… красивее. Желаннее.

Покачав головой, Кларк отвернулся от зеркала и направился в зал для танцев.

Он вошёл в залитую светом изысканной люстры просторную бальную залу, мрамор на полу которой был выложен шахматным узором. Скрипичный квартет играл что-то нежное, пары уже двигались в сложном, даже вычурном танце. Кларк присматривался, не проявит ли кто-то из присутствующих чего-нибудь похожего на грубость или пренебрежение по отношению к столь чувственной культуре, но в итоге признался, что изощрённый узор танца заворожил и его. Вдоль стен комнаты были расставлены столы, сервированные напитками и лёгкими закусками. Делая вид, что выбирает, и искоса следя за гостями курорта, Кларк надеялся уловить пару, которая бы не знала шагов танца, но несмотря на то, что некоторые были более неловки, чем другие, никто не казался абсолютным чужаком.

— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?

Кларк обернулся, и у него отвисла челюсть. Строгий серо-голубой военный мундир с высоким воротничком и чёткими линиями делал Брюса похожим на принца. Его волосы небрежно падали на глаза, и он протягивал к Кларку ладонь, облачённую в белую перчатку. Другая его ладонь лежала на эфесе короткого меча на бедре.

— Брюс, ты выглядишь… — голос подвёл Кларка.

— Я выгляжу как персонаж грёбаного аниме, вот как я выгляжу, — отрезал Брюс, убирая волосы с глаз. Он щёлкнул пальцами. — Так ты собираешься танцевать со мной или нет?

— Я… — не решился возразить Кларк; он протянул руку и вложил ладонь в ладонь Брюса. — Конечно.

Они направились к центру залы и сразу же столкнулись руками, вляпавшись в битву за право вести в танце.

— Хорошо, — процедил сквозь зубы Кларк после неловкой паузы, — ты ведёшь, только давай уже начнём.

Танец был запутанным, но они оба довольно быстро приноровились, чтобы суметь следовать общему направлению. Их руки размыкались и сходились, размыкались и сходились, тёплые и сильные, и Кларк не мог не улыбаться, когда он ловил в отражении на плитах пола взгляд Брюса, когда они шагали друг к другу и отступали, вблизь и вдаль, и всегда оказывались вместе, несмотря ни на что. На лице Брюса застыло выражение мрачной сосредоточенности, но глаза его сияли.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты выглядишь восхитительно, — прошептал Кларк в середине очередного па, вынужденный отвернуться от Брюса слишком рано, чтобы успеть поймать его реакцию на свои слова, а когда они снова оказались лицом к лицу, по лицу Брюса сказать что-либо было невозможно.

В следующем па они снова сомкнули ладони, и в этот раз руки Брюса держали его, мягко ведя через следующие фигуры.

— Ты и сам вполне производишь впечатление, — неохотно сказал тот с оттенком улыбки в голосе.

Музыка заканчивалась, и, стараясь не привлечь лишнего внимания, Кларк направился из центра зала в сторону, а затем вышел на балкон, залитый лунным светом. Опёршись ладонями о перила и восстанавливая дыхание, он окинул взглядом полный теней сад.

Выскользнувший следом за ним Брюс уже был рядом, его ладонь легла на перила, едва не касаясь ладони Кларка.

— Я не был в восторге, что нам пришлось проиграть в той викторине, — ровным тоном, будто он продолжал беседу, произнёс он.

— Я тоже посчитал это… не слишком приятным, — согласился Кларк.

— Я мог ответить правильно практически на все вопросы.

— Знаю.

Кларк посмотрел вверх. Вокруг Крихлла вращалось два естественных спутника, одна из лун была тёмной, почти фиолетовой, а другая — яркого серебристого цвета. Сейчас они обе уже взошли и как будто почти касались друг друга.

— Фактически я оцениваю, что было пять вопросов, на которые я сознательно дал неверный ответ.

— Какая уже разница, Брюс?

— Для меня разница в том… — Брюс сдвинулся, и его плечо едва уловимо коснулось плеча Кларка, — что ты должен мне пять поцелуев. 

Он неверяще посмотрел на Брюса, губы которого на мгновение изогнулись в почти неразличимой улыбке. Подняв ладонь, Брюс провёл пальцами по его щеке: 

— Плати.

Интонация была слишком близка к вопросу, слишком близка к сомнению, чтобы слово стало приказом.

Подавшись вперёд, Кларк очень мягко, очень легко прижался губами к губам Брюса.

— Первый, — начал говорить он, и Брюс воспользовался этим, чтобы напористо двинуться языком между его губ, и всё вокруг Кларка потеряло значение, остался только Брюс в его руках, как если бы они и в самом деле были одной из множества пар, полностью потерявшихся друг в друге.

Он заплатил положенные пять поцелуев и, возможно, гораздо больше, но они оба уже забыли о счёте. Ладони Брюса скользили по серой ткани мундира Кларка, приближались к его бёдрам, притягивали его ещё ближе, вплотную.

— Хочу тебя, так хочу тебя… — Кларк слышал своё бормотание в губы Брюса. — Больше не выдержу.

Они шифровали слова и мысли. Они всегда использовали шифры, но сегодня те были взломаны и Кларк наконец понял всё.

Сферы лун наплывали одна на другую, соприкасались всё теснее, а Брюс и Кларк всё ещё не отпускали друг друга.

Не было никакого перехода, ничего, что привлекло бы их внимание, но в мыслях их обоих одновременно что-то щёлкнуло. Наверное, их навели на мысль внезапно всплывшие в памяти детали одежды, возможно, скачок сердцебиений, пойманный на грани слышимости, но они одновременно развернулись, уже полностью готовые к бою.

— Ведущий, — выдохнул Брюс. 

— Массажист, — ответил Кларк, и они вбежали в бальную залу как раз тогда, когда погас свет и раздались крики.

Позже Кларк вспоминал эту битву как запечатлённую во вспышках стробоскопа картину: вот улыбка ведущего превращается в оскал пасти с невероятным количеством зубов, он прыгает на перепуганных королей и отлетает в сторону под ударом теплового видения; защищая гостей, Брюс отбивает церемониальным мечом удар теперь очень когтистой лапы массажиста; они с Брюсом оказываются спина к спине, словно в отражении недавнего танца; глаза Брюса сверкают, когда он отбивает удар, тёмные волосы падают на лоб, закрывая глаза, из царапины на щеке проступает кровь; хаос и смятение движутся к спокойствию, убийцы обезврежены.

Когда порядок был восстановлен, управляющий курорта и королевская чета дрожащими голосами выразили им благодарность за спасение.

— Вы заслужили нашу бесконечную признательность, — чинно сказал один из королей, почтив их низким кивком. — Этот курорт в любое время будет рад принять вас у себя в гостях, мои храбрые крихллиане.

Кларк уже собрался вежливо отказаться, но Брюс заговорил первым:

— Мы почтём за честь, ваше величество. И мы будем счастливы принять ваше предложение прямо сейчас, начиная с ближайшей ночи.

Когда они отошли и Кларк покосился на него, Брюс бросил в ответ: 

— Нас никто не ждёт обратно так скоро. И не знаю как ты, но я считаю, что мы заслужили небольшой выходной. — Он улыбнулся управляющему, который следовал за ними: — Мы останемся в номере «405», не будете ли вы столь любезны доставить в нашу комнату немного того восхитительного _хлара_? — Протянув руку, Брюс поймал ладонь Кларка: — Не пора ли нам в постель?

Не найдя слов, он просто кивнул и последовал за Брюсом.

***

— Ты можешь поверить, что после всех этих вопросов я только на два ответил неверно? Чёрт подери, да мы уже практически женаты!

Брюс лежал на кровати, до сих пор оставаясь в том серо-голубом мундире. Последние полчаса или около того они провели, смеясь так сильно, что у них почти не оставалось сил на поцелуи.

Зачерпнув сладкого розового крема из чашки, Кларк поднёс пальцы к губам Брюса.

— Ты точно уверен, что он не влияет на нас?

— С ним или без него, вряд ли я могу хотеть тебя сильнее, чем уже хотел последние лет десять, плюс-минус, — небрежно сказал Брюс.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты ответил неверно на вопрос о самой ценной для тебя вещи, — протянул Кларк перед тем, как Брюс в ответ предложил ему немного _хлара_. Теперь была очередь Кларка собирать его с пальцев Брюса, и он облизал их с, пожалуй, непристойной тщательностью.

— Я тогда ещё не настроился, только и всего, — подался Брюс навстречу и очень медленно и неторопливо расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на мундире Кларка. — А для меня не удивительно, что я ответил неправильно на вопрос о предпочитаемой тобой позе. Она действительно твоя самая любимая?

— Я не думаю, что смогу подтвердить, пока не попробую их все.

— Как скажешь, — скользнул Брюс взглядом по его телу так, будто это он обладал рентгеновским зрением. — На будущее я хочу быть уверен, что у нас есть правильный ответ на этот вопрос.

— На будущее, — улыбнулся Кларк, прокатывая слова по языку и смакуя их, словно они были слаще _хлара_. — На будущее.

Они умели читать шифры друг друга.

**Конец**


End file.
